Messaging systems, such as short message service (SMS), are increasingly popular for communications. In part, this increasing popularity of messaging may be due to the increasing availability of mobile messaging services and mobile messaging devices, such as mobile phones.
Mobile messaging devices are increasingly feature-rich. Many include features such as built in still cameras, built in video cameras, or full keyboards. Such messaging devices may allow users to send multimedia messages; however, compatibility issues may make multimedia messaging difficult in some situations. Where two users use the same type of messaging device and the same messaging service provider, messaging may be relatively straightforward. However, when a user desires to send a message to a recipient that users a different type of messaging device or a different messaging service provider, there may be compatibility problems. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of multimedia messaging.